


Adjustments

by badgertrout



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgertrout/pseuds/badgertrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new relationship requires adjustments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adjustments

Getting into a polyamorous relationship was not as simple as they had first thought. Sure, they were already living and raising a child together, so small, everyday things were simple. But all of the romantic and intimate things were another story.

For Haruka, the hardest part was learning how to share Michiru’s attention. She was no longer the only one getting small kisses and touches from the beautiful sea goddess. There was a silver lining, though; now she had two people to give her attention.

Michiru adjusted to the new arrangement well. There were still a few problems. It was harder to read Setsuna’s emotions; Haruka, on the other hand, was like an open book. It took a while before Michiru learned to see when Setsuna could use some love, and when she wanted to be left alone.

The whole idea of being in a relationship required adjustments for Setsuna. She had spent so long alone at the Door of Time that she didn’t really know how relationships were supposed to work. She had been able to watch other people fall in and out of love, but she hadn’t even considered doing it herself. Yet here she was, in a relationship with her fellow soldiers who had welcomed her as part of their family.

The relationship also brought practical problems into their lives.  
“Move a little, will you.”  
“I’m sitting here.”  
“I can see that, but wanted to sit there.”  
“You can sit next to me.”  
“But I wanted to sit next to Setsuna.”  
Haruka stood in front of Michiru, her hands on her hips.   
“We can move and I can sit in the middle. That way you can both sit next to me,” Setsuna suggested. Haruka shook her head.   
“I want to also sit next to Michiru,” she protested. Michiru didn’t move.   
“You can’t both sit next to me that way,” Setsuna sighed. How could watching a movie be so difficult?  
“How about you lay down, then?” Michiru suggested.  
“No, then I can’t watch the movie.”  
“Let’s switch at some point so that we can all sit in the middle,” Setsua said and pulled Haruka to sit down next to Michiru. She sighed and reached for the remote so that they could finally start the movie. She felt Michiru’s head leaning against her shoulder and Haruka’s hand reaching behind both of them. Yes, this was where she belonged. Even if it required some adjustments.


End file.
